


Speechless

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette can't talk to Adrien, so she might as well not talk at all. And Adrien is kinda into it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 393
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).



The weekend was supposed to be harmless fun. The girls met at Marinette’s for a sleepover, and the guys would be joining them the next day for a fun party. Tom and Sabine were gone for the weekend. The perfect time for a wild class party—and since Max, the youngest, had just turned 18, there was no reason to hold back on the alcohol and debauchery.

But at least the sleepover was just going to be silly, wholesome fun. Marinette was excited to spend time with her friends and just have _fun_.

Until—“Marinette, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Alya handed her a cell phone, Adrien’s contact queued up. “I dare you to _tell him already_.”

“Tell him! Tell him!” the rest of the girls chanted.

Marinette flushed. “No! No way!”

“Do it or you’re gonna have a punishment,” Alya taunted, a smile on her face.

“ _Anything_ is better than that!”

Alya shrugged. “Okay then. Since you can’t talk to Adrien…how about you don’t talk to _anyone_ tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay, that’s _fine_ ,” Marinette mumbled. “If I wasn’t able to talk to him the last few years, why do you think I can just confess over the phone?”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you at least have his attention tomorrow,” Alya said with a grin.

**

The next morning, Alya presented Marinette with a pink ballgag. “So you can’t talk.”

“Alya, that’s ridiculous.”

“You agreed! And it matches your outfit.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but held her hand out for the gag. “At least explain _why_ I’m doing this to everyone, okay? And where did you get this?”

“Deal. And it’s Rose’s. Don’t ask.”

**

Adrien was excited to be hanging out with his friends. His schedule was free, and there was no reason he couldn’t just have a good time.

He arrived at the bakery with Nino and said hello to his friends, feeling perfectly normal—until he saw Marinette.

She was standing to the side, typing on her phone, dressed in short white shorts and a pink tank top, but what drew Adrien’s eye was the bubblegum pink ball firmly fixated in her mouth, holding her jaw open. He watched, transfixed by the unusual sight, as a bead of drool formed on her bottom lip and started to drop before she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

He walked towards her with a grin. “Hey, Marinette.”

She glanced up, and her eyes widened. She made some sort of muffled noise that could have been a greeting and waved her hand before slapping it over her mouth. She quickly glanced back at her phone, typing rapidly—his phone buzzed a second later.

**< 3Mari<3: ** _truth or dare last night. Alya’s fault._

“Oh, the, uh—” Adrien started to ask, cut off by Marinette’s frantic nodding. “It…it looks good on you.”

The corners of her mouth seemed to quirk up as her face flushed.

“So, uh, good to see you,” he said. “I’m gonna go keep saying hi to people.”

He turned away from her, not sure why she looked so _cute_ with that gag in her mouth. He felt an urge to thank Alya.

The party went smoothly, everyone having fun, no one saying anything about Marinette’s unusual accessory. Adrien had fun spending time with his friends and feeling _normal_ for once—at least, when Marinette wasn’t in his line of sight. Something about the way she looked just kept drawing his attention.

The little muffled groans and whines she made when trying to communicate were just…goddamn cute. Her voice was nice, sure, but the nonsensical sounds sort of reminded him of when they met, when she was too shy to talk.

Her pouty, exasperated face was just the cherry on top of her cuteness.

The image kept flashing in his mind of what she would look like _only_ wearing that ball gag, whining and groaning for _him_ …

Adrien sat in the kitchen area by the snack counter, taking a short break for some chips, when Marinette entered. She gave him a wave before pouring herself a glass of wine.

She brought the glass up to her lips, but it bumped into the gag. Her brow furrowed as she stared at it, reality of the situation settling in as her lips pursed around the ball.

Adrien was very glad he was sitting down suddenly.

She tried to tilt her head and take a drink, get some of the liquid past the gag, but it just slid down the rubber surface of the ball and landed on her chest, just above where her shirt sat. She set down the glass and let out a frustrated groan.

Adrien was by her side in seconds. “Let me get that,” he murmured, gently swiping his finger along her décolletage, collecting the wine. He idly licked his finger clean, his eyes locked on the spot where the wine had been, not realizing his other arm was wrapped around her.

He raised his eyes to her face, noticing how her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red.

“I, uh—sorry,” he said, stepping away from her and quickly sitting back down before she could notice that his dick was straining at his pants. There was _no_ _reason_ he should have been as turned on as he was.

Marinette’s eyes were still wide, watching him, and—she _whimpered_. The small sound cut right through him, making him _painfully_ hard. He was almost relieved when Marinette rushed out of the room and back to the party.

She’d made it very obvious for _years_ that she only saw him as a friend. Why’d he have to be thinking about her otherwise now?

**

“Hey, Marinette,” Alya said, approaching her friend with a devious grin. “You wanted Adrien’s attention, right?”

She nodded.

“I’ve noticed how he’s staring at you. I’ve got an idea, come on.”

**

**< 3Mari<3: ** _can you meet me in my room?_

Adrien felt a pit in his stomach as he read Marinette’s text. He’d definitely been too weird with the wine. She was just trying to have a good time at a party and he was making it weird. The ball gag was just a dare, he didn’t have to read into it so much…

He headed up the stairs to her bedroom, sighing as he opened the trapdoor. “Hey, Mar— _Marinette?_ ”

The girl was sitting on her chaise, gag still in her mouth, but now she wore far less clothing—just panties and a wide ribbon around her wrists, tying them together. She held her arms over her chest, but even so the sight was enough to make his blood rush south.

“Uh,” he said, unable to form words as he glanced over her. When his senses came back, he snapped his gaze to her face. Her eyes were on him, carefully watching him. “A-are you okay?”

She nodded.

“Do…you want me to untie you?”

Shook her head.

“I—I don’t know what you want me to do here, Marinette, I—”

She stood up, closing her eyes for a moment, her expression determined as she walked towards him. She raised her bound hands and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him before she lowered her hands and tugged at his T-shirt.

He couldn’t pay attention to what she was doing. His eyes were on her breasts, beautiful and round and looking so _soft_ …he didn’t realize what she was doing until her insistent tugs became harder and her eyes narrowed in that pretty pout she so often did.

“You want… _fuck_ , Marinette…”

She nodded, smiling as best she could around the gag. She lowered her hands to grip at the hem of his shirt.

He yanked off the offending garment before grabbing her hands and lifting them above her head as he smirked at her. “You’re tied up for a reason, aren’t you?”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded eagerly.

Adrien bent his head, his lips close to her ear, and murmured, “Maybe you should go sit down again…”

He followed her to the chaise, and when she sat, he moved to kneel over her, holding her wrists and pushing her to lie down. He slid his hands down her arms, to her bare chest, her breasts which fit so perfectly in his hands.

She whimpered and groaned, arching her back to press herself into his touch. He cupped her breasts, slid his thumb over her pebbled nipples, enjoying the way she squirmed, her eyes fluttering closed as she moaned into the gag.

He chuckled, leaning over her to press a soft kiss to her neck, just below her jaw. His chest brushed against her breasts, a _wonderful_ feeling. “I think I like this side of you, Mar.”

She made a soft noise, something like a happy sigh as he kissed along her neck, down to her chest. He paused when he reached the spot where the wine had spilled before and _licked_ her like he’d wanted to do earlier.

She tasted sweet.

He kissed lower, spurred on by her whimpers and moans as his mouth met her breast, his tongue at her nipple.

She moaned something that might have been his muffled name, and he needed her to make that sound again. His teeth grazed her skin, just so lightly, and she let out a sound akin to a broken sob.

His head snapped up to look at her, worried that was a not good sound. She met his eyes, and then suddenly parted and lifted her legs to hook around his hips, pulling his body tight against hers. She was warm and soft and he wanted to drown in her.

He kissed her, his mouth open around the gag so his lips could meet hers. Her lower lip was dewy with her own saliva she was unable to swallow, and he ran his tongue along the gathered wetness. He pulled back just enough to meet her eyes, half lidded and dark with lust.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured.

She tried to say something around the gag as she tightened her legs around him. He realized his pants had to _go_ —he needed to feel more of her bare skin against his, needed his cock to be _not_ trapped in denim.

He shifted back, and she moved her legs so he could stand. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, and as he turned back to Marinette, he noticed her legs splayed apart and a wet spot in the middle of her panties.

He didn’t think it was _possible_ to get any more aroused.

Marinette whimpered as she watched him, her arms still stretched over her head. Nothing was really keeping her from moving, and Adrien realized with a start that her stillness was likely because _he hadn’t told her she could move_.

“Do you want more?” he asked, his hand cupping her breast before sliding down her side, stopping just at the hem of her panties.

She nodded and _whined_ , sounding so needy—how could he deny her anything?

He grabbed her panties in his hands and slowly slid the garment down her legs—her pale, smooth, _gorgeous_ legs—until he could drop them on the floor and admire her nude form.

She had a small trimmed thatch of dark curls between her thighs leading to a pink and _glistening_ pussy. He moved his hands to her thighs before slowly sliding his fingers to touch her folds, gently tracing and exploring them, taking his time all the while.

Another needy whine let him know he was maybe taking _too much_ time. He slid one finger inside her, letting out a groan of his own when he felt how _wet_ and soft she was. He slid a second finger into her, gently crooking them both, and her hips jerked into his touch as she moaned against the gag again.

He let his gaze roam over her body as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, watching a thread of drool collect on the ball in her mouth, the way her body shuddered and her hips snapped up to meet his touch, the way her hands clenched in their bindings.

She was breathing hard, moaning all the while, and when her moans reached a high-pitched peak—he pulled his hand back.

Marinette whined, bucking her hips up against the air to ask for more.

He rested both hands on her hips, keeping her pinned to the chaise as he knelt down and brought his face between her thighs, sticking out his tongue to brush along her pussy.

She tasted sweet and musky, a unique flavor he _savored_ as he slid his tongue between her folds to taste her. He explored her pussy with his tongue, working out where to lick, where to suck based on the muffled moans and whimpers she made.

He had no idea she was so _vocal_ , but he didn’t mind, each sound spurring him on. He wanted to know what she sounded like when she fell apart.

He was also somewhat grateful for the gag, otherwise everyone downstairs would know exactly what was going on.

His lips found a small swollen nub that had Marinette keening loudly at every touch. He let his fingers slip back into her as he focused his mouth on this nub, gently sucking as he flicked his tongue over it.

She _screamed_ , bucking her hips, pressing her pussy into his face as she clenched around his fingers and a rush of fluid coated his hand. She whimpered softly as he gave her a kiss just above her folds and pulled away to lick his hand clean.

Her eyes darted to the obvious tent in his boxers as her hands flexed and she whined.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to untie you,” he murmured with a teasing grin, kneeling over her again. “You look so _delectable_ like this, all spread out so pretty for me…”

She whimpered as she lifted one leg, trying to curl her toes into the waistband of his boxers to pull them down.

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about you before,” Adrien said softly, one hand brushing against her cheek. “Not _quite_ like this, but…god, being with you is so much better than I could have imagined.”

She managed to get a grip on his boxers, just starting to pull them down with her feet. He gently pushed her legs aside and removed the garment himself, watching as her eyes gazed hungrily at his cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Marinette?”

She nodded eagerly, her body wriggling from the force that she shook her head. Drool was gathered at the sides of her mouth, creating soft trails on her skin that just made her look even more beautiful, a pretty mess just needing _him_.

He held onto her hips, trying not to come immediately as he lined his cock up with her entrance. He hesitated for just a second before pushing into her.

She was soft and warm and wet and _perfect_ , her pussy tight around him, her body warm against his, her eyes closed in bliss as she moaned into the gag.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, shifting his hips to pull just slightly out of her before thrusting into her again. “Fuck, Mar, you’re…” Words weren’t enough to describe what he was feeling, so he thrust again, pressing his body to hers, his mouth hot against her neck.

She moaned something that might have been his name as she moved her arms, slipping them around him, her bound hands against the back of his neck.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, thrusting again. “Perfect. Gorgeous. Marinette, _my Marinette_ …”

She wasn’t even _trying_ to form words anymore, just whimpers and groans as her legs hooked around his hips, her body rocking with his. She seemed to be intent to pull him as close as possible, her legs driving him even deeper into her. He wouldn’t complain—every time he was fully sheathed inside her the whimpers she made sent _wonderful_ sparks through his body.

She rocked her hips just a little harder as her pussy clenched around him with her orgasm. The sounds she made, beautiful moans spilling muffled past the ballgag, were enough to drive him over the edge, his cock pushing deep into her as his release came, filling her even more.

He stayed in her for a moment longer, breathing hard as he looked into her eyes, finding nothing but happiness and satisfaction reflected back at him.

When he did pull out, he gently guided her to sit up beside him as he undid the ribbon tying her hands, then unbuckled the gag. She pulled the ball out of her mouth with one hand, rubbing her jaw with the other, before smiling at Adrien.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” he replied. “I, uh—you _did_ want all that, right?”

Marinette laughed, a beautiful sound. “Of _course_ I did. I—I was so scared you’d just see me and walk away, actually…”

“You’re not scared now, are you?”

“No, I just—nervous. That’s all.” She blushed as she smiled at him, an innocent look that would have fooled him if he hadn’t just been _inside_ her. “I’m really, _really_ happy, though.”

He slid his arms around her, holding her close against his chest, pulling her into his lap. “Good. Because I’d really like to do that again sometime, and maybe take you out for dinner, or coffee, or something?”

She glanced up at him with a dazed smile. “I love you. I mean! You--!” She buried her face against his chest with a groan. “Just forget I said anything.”

God, she was cute. Adrien couldn’t help but kiss the top of her head as he hugged her. “So, is that a yes for a date, or…?”

“Yes!” she cried with a laugh, tilting her head up to smile softly at him. “Yes, I’d love to go out with you.”

“How does tomorrow sound?”

“Perfect.”

He smiled at her before realizing—he hadn’t actually _kissed_ her yet. So he fixed that, leaning closer and gently pressing his lips to hers. Her arms slid around him as she returned the kiss, and he realized just how perfectly her body fit against his.

However their date tomorrow went, he was determined to make it as amazing as Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had to clean up after the party and say goodbye to the girls before she’d be free to spend time with Adrien. They chose to meet for dinner.

Adrien spent most of the day waiting, agonizing over where to take her, what to wear, how to make sure she knew that he really did want more than just sex from her.

Plagg was no help. He just laughed at Adrien before zipping off to enjoy a wheel of cheese.

When he’d settled on the perfect outfit, a black button down shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather belt that let him channel his alterego, he got a message from her.

**< 3Mari<3: ** _finished up early if you want to hang out_ _😊_

He called for his transformation just as Plagg was about to take the last bite of cheese, and raced toward the bakery as fast as he could.

He landed on her balcony and dropped his transformation before knocking on her skylight.

Marinette pushed open the window with a confused look on her face. “Adrien?...how did you get up here?”

He probably should’ve thought a little harder. “Parkour,” he said simply.

She raised an eyebrow, but backed out of the skylight, inviting him to come inside. As he dropped into the room, on her bed, he was met with her shy smile as she perched on the edge of the bed.

“Hi,” she said, pink already crossing her cheeks. Her hair was down, tucked away from her face with a soft pink pin. She wore a dark grey dress that was fitted just right to her body and only covered part of her thighs, her legs long and bare. The dress had wide straps on her shoulder, but one was slipping down, and Adrien wanted nothing more than to let it fall and peel the dress off her body, kiss her skin as it was exposed.

She was _gorgeous_ , and she was looking at him with apprehension, like she didn’t _know_ how pretty she was.

He couldn’t help kissing her, leaning close and pressing his lips to hers as his hand gently cupped her cheek. He felt a thrill run through him as she kissed him back, her arms loosely draping over his shoulders.

When they parted, he couldn’t stop smiling. “Hi.”

She grinned, and started laughing for some reason. “This…this is really happening.”

“It is,” he confirmed.

“You’re _here_ , you’re _kissing me_ , you’re…we had sex.”

“We did.” He couldn’t help the rakish grin that crossed his face. “We can do it again if that helps you realize it.”

She was still laughing, but pressed her forehead against his and gave a soft sigh. “I never thought this would happen. I’m just so happy right now.”

“Marinette,” he murmured before kissing her again. He moved his arms around her, pulling her close to him, so close she had to shift on the bed and her thigh was pressed against his. His lips parted against hers, and she groaned softly as her tongue met his.

He pulled back long enough to kiss the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, her neck, his teeth just so lightly scraping against the delicate skin and making her gasp. Her hands grasped his upper arms, not pushing him away, but holding him firmly.

His hands slid along her back, up to the top of the zipper of her dress. He was holding his breath without realizing it, exhaling slowly as he eased the zipper down, hesitant in case she asked him to stop.

But she didn’t, and her hands worked at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them as he gently slid her dress down her body. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and he didn’t hesitate to cup her breasts, feel the soft mounds against his palms.

“Adrien,” she groaned, her voice heavy with lust that sent another thrill through him, an electric shock settling in his quickly hardening cock.

He dipped his head to press his mouth to her breast, his tongue hot against her skin. His hands were busy still undressing her, pushing the dress down to her hips. He flicked his tongue against her nipple, enjoying the gasping groan she made as she abruptly shifted, swinging one leg over his lap so she could straddle him.

The dress was barely more than a fabric belt on her now, hitched around her hips as she rolled her body against his, grinding on him through his jeans.

“ _Fuck_ , Marinette,” he moaned, his hands on her hips, holding her tight against him.

“I want you,” she murmured, her voice breathy as her hands were at his belt buckle, undoing it with deft fingers before unzipping his fly.

He wanted her as well, so badly, wanted to be inside her and make her moan and scream again, wanted to have her body as close as possible to his. He moved one hand to her ass, gently squeezing and feeling the soft flesh, intent on pulling aside her panties and fucking the amazing girl in his lap—when her phone started going off.

Marinette groaned, this time in frustration, as she pulled away from him and headed down the stairs to grab her phone. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t really important…”

“It’s all right,” he replied, even as his dick screamed that it wasn’t.

“I have to go do something for my parents in the bakery,” she said, not quite looking at him. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay? I promise.”

“Okay,” he said. What else could he say?

As she ran out of the room, Plagg suddenly appeared in front of him. “There’s some big explosions outside, kid,” he said.

“Since when do you care about akumas?”

“I care a lot,” the kwami replied, crossing his little arms indignantly. “Now shut up and transform.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

**

The akuma was someone who’d watched _far_ too many hentais. Chat was not as surprised as he should have been that Hawkmoth finally created a tentacle monster with penis-like appendages.

The monster appeared to control its victims by inserting its tentacles into…well, it didn’t seem to care _which_ orifice.

_Gross_.

Luckily, he and Ladybug had most places covered by impenetrable suits. But when Ladybug called her Lucky Charm…a red and black spotted ballgag fell into her hand.

“Again?” he heard her mutter as she glanced around. She nodded as her plan solidified, and then glanced at Chat. “Don’t say a _word_.”

He gave her a thumbs-up, and then his eyes widened as she fastened the ballgag around herself, securely sealing off her mouth but also rendering her unable to talk or close her jaw.

Could his suit hide an erection? He was about to find out either way.

As she swung herself towards the akuma, he caught a glimpse of her with her hair covering her mask, leaving just her gagged mouth in his view, and the familiar sight let all the little hints of who his Lady was clicked together in one small moment. He felt his breath leave his body entirely as he realized— _Marinette_.

Her plan worked. The tentacles couldn’t get to her as she grabbed the akumatized item and snapped it in half. She quickly took out the gag so she could catch and purify the butterfly, and cast the cure.

She rejoined him on the rooftop and held out her fist to him. “Uh—pound it? What’s wrong?”

“I know who you are,” he said. He couldn’t just keep that from her. She deserved to know.

Her face paled. “Y-you do? _How?_ ”

He grinned, the reality finally setting in for him. This was _Marinette_. The girl he loved was the girl he’d been falling for.

_He’d had sex with Ladybug_.

“Let’s just say after yesterday, I’m _very_ familiar with the sight of you in a gag.”

She went even paler, somehow, and he started to worry. “You’re…no, no way,” she murmured. “You can’t be him. I can’t—you can’t…” She stepped towards him, staring into his eyes. “You…we shouldn’t talk about this here. But we have to talk about it. Because it’s dangerous, and we’re not supposed to know, and—”

Chat cut her off with a kiss, his tail unwittingly winding around her. “Let’s go back to your place, okay?”

**

Ladybug dropped her transformation first when they were back on her bed, her body still in his arms. Seeing her, knowing for _certain_ she was Marinette, made him want to kiss her again.

“You’re Adrien,” she said.

He nodded. “Claws in.”

She let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “You’re _Adrien_.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I am.”

Suddenly, her lips were on his, her hands cupping his cheeks. “If I start talking, I’ll say something stupid,” she murmured. “Make me shut up, _please_.”

He kissed her again, distracting her with his tongue and his lips. “Don’t suppose you still have that gag lying around?”

She blushed and shook her head.

“I’ll have to come up with something else,” he murmured, kissing her as his hands slid across her breasts, making her gasp against his lips.

A thought struck him, and he reached for his belt, undoing it and sliding it off his waist.

“Open your mouth,” he directed, holding up the belt. Her eyes widened, but she smiled as she let him push the strap of leather past her lips.

She looked so _beautiful_ , black leather contrasting with pink lips, blue eyes wide but glittering with lust.

“I want you,” he murmured, hand back on her breast. “So, so much. Always you, _only_ you…fuck, I love you.”

“Ahh oh tah,” she tried to say, while keeping the belt between her teeth.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, dipping his head to kiss her neck. “Might be bad timing, but…oh, _my Lady…_ ”

Marinette’s eyes were half lidded as she gazed at him. He could see her mind calculating, running through possibilities, the same look she had when coming up with a plan. After an agonizingly long moment, she nodded, moving her hands to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Adrien smiled, gently grabbing her hands and pushing her back. She gave him a confused look, and he said softly, but firmly, “Get down there and lean against the support beam, hands up.”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded before eagerly going down the steps, leaning against the beam that held up her bed loft and stretching her arms over her head.

He followed and gently took the belt out of her mouth and used it to tie her wrists to the beam, keeping her trapped there.

She smiled at him and said, “You know I can talk again now.”

“But you won’t,” he replied, placing a finger to her lips. “Because you want me to keep going.”

Her cheeks pinked, and she clamped her lips together, nodding.

He kissed her neck again, her shoulder where that damn strap was falling again, as his hands slid up her thighs, under her dress. He tugged at her panties, gently pulling them down her legs and guiding her to step out of them. He balled the underwear in his hand before tracing her bottom lip with his finger. “Open.”

She obediently opened her mouth, and he gently stuffed the panties inside, a much more effective makeshift gag.

“Good,” he murmured. “My lady, my princess…” His hands found the zipper of her dress, undoing it and sliding the garment down her body. He slowly knelt as he kissed every inch of skin revealed, her breasts, her stomach, her hips.

He gently nudged her leg, helping her lift it, swing it over his shoulder, her pussy wet and wanting right before him. He held onto her hips as his lips met her, his tongue exploring her folds.

She moaned, the sound muffled but sweet nonetheless. He could taste how badly she wanted this, wanted _him_.

He flicked his tongue against her, enjoying the way her pussy quivered and dripped her arousal onto his lips. He slowly, torturously slowly, moved his mouth to her clit, and sucked.

Marinette whimpered, her legs buckling, Adrien’s hands on her hips the only thing keeping her upright.

He helped her right herself, then slid one hand between her legs, pushing a finger, then two inside her as his tongue kept working at her clit. He groaned against her pussy, pumping her with his fingers as he brought her closer and closer to her peak.

She came with a muffled cry, resting her weight against Adrien as her legs couldn’t hold her anymore. He licked her through her orgasm, holding her up, and helped her readjust her weight as he stood.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “Can you stand on your own?”

She shuffled her feet a bit and nodded.

He stepped back, only long enough to strip off his own clothes, leaving himself as nude as Marinette, clothes in a pile on the ground. He grabbed her, hands at her ass, lifting her slightly as her legs opened for him, resting around his hips.

“God, _Marinette_ ,” he groaned as he pushed his cock inside her in a fluid motion, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned into the makeshift gag. “You’re so— _fuck,_ you feel so good…”

He had her pressed up against the diagonal beam, her back softly hitting it with each thrust. He drove his cock deep in her, enjoying the muffled moans and whimpers that spilled from her, the way her hands flexed in their bonds, the way her cunt clenched tight around him.

He held her as tight against himself as possible, his forehead pressed to hers as he realized that he wasn’t just fucking Marinette, his gorgeous, sweet friend, but also Ladybug, the girl of his dreams.

“I love you,” he murmured as he came, holding her hips against his as he spilled into her. She whimpered and moaned, and he felt her tighten around him in her own orgasm.

She gazed at him as he helped her stand again. He untied her hands and let her pull the panties from her mouth.

“I love you too,” she said softly, once she could speak again. “I—I’ve loved you since I met you.”

She was watching him warily, as if she was almost afraid of his next words. So instead of words, he kissed her, holding her body close until she melted against him, apprehension fizzling away as he could feel her relax.

“So, what did you want to do for dinner?” he asked.

“Let’s order in,” she replied. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”


	3. Chapter 3

Fall was settling in Paris, and an autumn market was opening up.

Adrien was excited to go check it out. He’d never had the chance to visit before, and he was even more excited to go with his amazing girlfriend.

He loved Marinette so much it was almost unbelievable, and somehow, despite all odds, she loved him too.

When he suggested going to the market, Marinette’s eyes lit up. “I have the perfect outfit in mind,” she said. “Mind stopping by a little early?”

He arrived at her place, and met her in her bedroom, where she was dressed in a cream blouse, rust-colored skirt falling to her knees, with gray tights beneath. She had an oversized gray sweater laid out on her chaise, beside an orange scarf, a face mask, a black bit gag, and a pair of black leather handcuffs.

She smiled at Adrien as he entered and slipped on the sweater before cuffing her wrists together, resting them in front of her torso, hidden in the large central pocket of the sweater. “Hi.”

“Hey,” he replied, walking towards her to greet her with a soft kiss. “You’re looking pretty.”

“Can you help me with the gag?” she asked. “I—I was thinking it would be fun to go out like this, and no one knows what I’m wearing but you…”

Adrien had to swallow a groan. “Keep talking like that and we’re not going to make it outside, Princess.”

She laughed. Her hands reached for the gag, only to be caught by the cuffs and the pocket.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” he said, grabbing the toy. “Open that pretty mouth for me, my Lady.”

Marinette’s eyes were sparkling, mischievous as he secured the gag between her teeth, the strap around her head. He slipped a face mask over her mouth, then gently wound the scarf around her face, hiding the gag completely.

“Good girl,” he purred. He slipped the handcuff key and a second mask into his pocket, just in case. “Are you ready to go?”

Her eyes were already clouding with lust. A stray strand of hair fell into her face as she nodded, and he gently tucked it behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**

Adrien had fun with Marinette at the market, but the stalls of food and objects for sale weren’t as nice to see as her eyes lit up as they walked together, the way she softly whimpered when she saw something she wanted.

“Want to sit for a bit?” he asked her as they passed another food stall. “I think I’m going to get some hot cocoa.”

He reached into her sweater pocket so she could squeeze his fingers with hers as she nodded. He led her to a bench and sat her down before joining the line at the cocoa stall.

When he returned, Marinette was rubbing her legs together, wiggling in her seat. “What are you up to, Princess?”

She leaned against him as he sat down, and he slipped an arm around her, his hand resting on her side as he held her. He sipped his drink and idly rubbed his hand against her as they sat together for a few cozy moments.

Marinette shifted her hips slightly, and let out a muffled moan. Adrien’s hand brushed over a rope tied against her body, beneath her sweater.

“Is my Lady being naughty?” he teased, turning to murmur in her ear. “Are you rubbing yourself right now, in front of all these people?”

She nodded and whimpered again. He finished the last of his cocoa and stood up.

“Come on,” he said, grasping her arm as she stood, his tone leaving no room for argument. Her legs shook with each step as he led her out of the market and to a nearby alley.

He pushed her up against the brick building wall and unwound the scarf from her neck. He kissed the newly exposed skin, just barely grazing her with his teeth as his hands slid down her body, slipping under her skirt.

She wore no panties beneath her now-soaked tights, and he could easily feel her folds through the thin fabric, and the rope running between them, rubbing her with each small movement.

“You didn’t tell me about this,” he murmured, lips on her skin. “Were you going to surprise me later? Or did you just want to come?” He bit her neck, just enough to make her moan. “Without even asking?”

She whimpered, tried to say something through the gag. The face mask was soaked with drool now, almost as wet as her tights.

He rubbed his fingers against her pussy, pushing the rope against her more, enjoying the way her hips bucked into his touch.

“We’re in public, my Lady,” he murmured, grinning. “Are you really that eager?”

She nodded, moaning as loud as she could with the gag. He pressed his fingers against her again and watched her eyes roll back in pleasure.

“I want you to come for me,” he said, moving his hand faster. “I want to see you fall apart.”

Her body trembled, and she leaned back against the wall as her legs threatened to give out.

“As soon as we get back to my place,” he added, quickly withdrawing his hand.

Marinette whined. She stamped her foot on the ground, an adorable gesture.

“And don’t you dare come till I say you can,” Adrien murmured, pressing her against the wall again. “Not if you want me to take care of you properly.”

He kissed her forehead before reaching into his pocket for the spare face mask. He pulled the wet one away from her face before looping the fresh one over her ears.

“It’s too chilly to be walking around with one this wet,” he said, stuffing the mask in his pocket to hold till they found a trash can. He wrapped the scarf around her again and looped her arm in his before walking out of the alley, the picture of a perfect couple.

**

After an agonizingly long walk to Adrien’s house, Marinette was practically shaking with need. Adrien’s arm was tight around her as they walked, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Father and Nathalie are working,” he murmured. “We’ll be able to go straight to my room for privacy.”

She whimpered into the gag.

“Just hold on a little longer, my Lady.”

She nodded resolutely. Her tights were completely soaked, the wetness from her arousal almost peeking out from under the skirt. Each step made her moan softly, the sound swallowed by the gag.

Adrien led her to his room, locking the door behind him. “God, you’re beautiful like this,” he murmured, placing a light kiss on her forehead. “I could just leave you like this all evening.”

Marinette whined, gently pushing him with her head.

“Nah, that wouldn’t be fun,” he said, grinning as he pulled the handcuff key from his pocket. “You’ll overheat like this, no matter how pretty you are.”

He reached into her sweater pocket and undid her cuffs, letting her draw her hands out and rotate her wrists, feeling the newfound freedom. She took off her scarf, but Adrien grabbed her hands before she could do more.

“I want you to leave the gag on,” he murmured, gently slipping the paper face mask off of her. “Just the gag and the ropes, okay?”

She nodded, and continued stripping, peeling off her fashionable fall outfit one layer at a time. Her breasts were bared to him, framed by the soft gray rope tied around her torso.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, hooking his fingers against the rope and pulling her close. He let his hands ghost over her breasts, just barely touching the skin before he lowered his head and kissed her, tongue flicking against the swollen bud of her nipple. She moaned softly, arching her back to press into his touch.

They made their way to his bed together as he kept kissing her, touching her. His hands slid lower, gripping her tights. He pulled down the garment slowly as he pushed her against his bed, letting her lift her legs so he could slide off the soft fabric one leg at a time.

He kissed her ankle gently before setting down her leg and admiring the sight before him. Marinette was flushed, hair mussed and chest softly rising and falling as she breathed. Her eyes, so blue and so expressive, were filled with lust and want. Her legs were spread, the rope between them soaked dark with her arousal.

And Adrien was kneeling in front of her, still fully clothed. That needed to be corrected. So he shifted backwards, off the bed, removing his pants and boxers and kicking them to the side.

Marinette moaned and clutched at his sheets as she watched him. He smirked and leaned over her, his hands on either side of her hips. “Like what you see, Bugaboo?”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

He grasped her thighs and slid her body down the mattress till her ass was right against the edge of the bed. She let out a muffled yelp of surprise at the sudden movement before he knelt on the ground and kissed her inner thigh, trailing his tongue along her skin as he moved closer to her dripping pussy. His hands worked on the buttons of his shirt as he teased her with his mouth on one thigh, then the other, skipping over where she needed him most.

He could smell how aroused she was, and the heady scent flooded his senses, beckoning him to bury himself in her folds. A bead of precum formed on his cock, ready to slide right into her.

He tossed his shirt aside and used one hand to push the rope between her legs out of his way before running his tongue along her folds, pushing inside her and tasting her, coaxing sweet muffled moans from her lips, a garbled call of his name.

He kept his mouth moving, feasting on her, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him as he held her down with his free hand gripping her hip. Her cunt clenched with each swipe of his tongue along her entrance, and her body was quivering under his grip. She was so close, he knew, and he decided to help her over the edge by moving his lips over her clit and _sucking_.

Her hips lifted off the bed, pressing herself against his face as she came, gushing wet against his lips and chin. He wiped off his face with the back of his hand as he stood and grinned at her, enjoying the sight of her sated and spread below him.

“Turn over,” he ordered, his voice coming out a little rougher than he meant. Her eyes lit up, though, and she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her hands and knees, her still-dripping pussy waiting for him. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Mari…”

Adrien walked away from the bed for just a moment, to pick up the discarded handcuffs. Marinette didn’t move, but watched him curiously. He returned to her and gently maneuvered her to rest her weight on her knees as her arms went behind her back, wrists back in the cuffs.

He held her by the cuffs, the chain tight in one hand. She glanced back at him, her eyes dark and half lidded.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, and she nodded eagerly.

He made sure the rope between her legs was out of the way, still holding onto the handcuff chain in his other hand. He pushed forward, easily sliding his cock into her, enjoying the way she moaned into the gag.

“You’re so amazing,” he murmured as he thrust into her. He kept his hand tight on the chain, her bound arms the only thing keeping her upright. “So beautiful, so perfect, so _cute_ …”

She wiggled, pressing her ass against him, fucking herself on him. It was _adorable_.

He crooked a finger under the rope that threaded through her legs, tugging it tight as it dragged across her clit. She inhaled sharply through her nose before letting out a long, low moan.

He kept playing with the rope, tugging it with each thrust into her. She pressed herself against him eagerly, turning her head to smile at him as best she could. She was tight and warm and wet around him, his cock filling her and making her groan with each thrust.

“I love you,” he said, his words a grunt as he gripped the chain and the rope tight.

She moaned in response, her head tilting back as she came. He felt his orgasm hit soon after, and he moved his hands to her hips, holding her body tight against his as he spilled into her.

He let her go, and she softly fell forward onto the mattress. “Mmph,” she groaned, wriggling her hands in the cuffs.

“One second,” he replied, catching his breath. He grabbed the key and undid the cuffs before he sat beside her on the bed. His arms caught her around the waist and he pulled her into his lap as she undid the gag.

“I love you too,” she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Good date?” he asked. Marinette’s body was so soft and warm against him, a relaxing weight as she rested in his lap.

“Very good date,” she replied, giggling softly. “As long as you don’t mind that I was so quiet.”

“My Lady, you might not have been talking, but I’m pretty sure you weren’t quiet,” Adrien said, raising an eyebrow as he smirked at her. “In fact, I’m certain you’re not done being _very_ vocal tonight.”


End file.
